Dead or Alive Saga: Misty Tears of Love REVISED
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: REVISED My OCs in the world of Dead or Alive 1,2,3, and XBV. Rating might go up in later chapters. Kasumi X Ayane coming soon. Chapter 2 up! Please R&R!
1. Intro

**ATTENTION: REVISED**

This story has been slightly REVISED starting from the prologue. New ideas have sent though my mind during this energy sapping school year! New scenes and character re-naming. ENJOY!

**Greetings**

Hello everyone. Welcome to my first major fanfic. First things first though; I won't be posting my stories in chronological order. Why, you ask? Because it's fun doing the easy stories first. I'll try to update as often as I can. That aside, enjoy the story.

**Title**

Dead or Alive Saga: Misty Tears of Love

**Order**

Series 7 of 10 of Season 1: Team Formation

**Plot**

Transported through a portal, JT goes into the world of Dead or Alive. (I'll post the rest later).

_**Disclaimer: **__Dead or Alive and all their characters belong to Team Ninja and Temco. Also the weapons and things that my OCs (Original Characters) use from different animes and games belong to the ones who made them. But, some of the items, and weapons belong to me. This was made from the mind of a fan. _

_**Cast**_

Main OC Characters

Jeimuzu "JT" Ace Montague

Victoria Silverwind Montague

Castel Z. Montague

Shinryu L. Majutsuko- Montague

Gwendi C. Montague

Sachi Akina Montague

Victoria Serpentine Montague

Kaiser Sereniti Montague

Support OC Characters

Katrina Selena (cameos)

Shadana

Angelili

Takasho

Janna Victorian

DOA Main Characters

Jann Lee

Lei Fang

Zack

Kasumi

Ein

Leon

Hitomi

Ayane

DOA Supporting Characters

Ryu Hayabusa

Helena

Christie

Tina Armstrong

Max

Weatherby

DOA Boss Characters

Raidou

Tengu

Omega

DOA Other Characters

Gen Fu

Brad Wong

Bass Armstrong

Victor Donovan

Shiden

Nikki

Lisa

DOA Enemy Characters

Hayate

Bayman

Current Team Locations (Dimension Realms)

Team Jeimuzu: Kiddy Grade

Team Castel: Dead or Alive

Team Victoria: Dead or Alive

JT: Dead or Alive

Katrina: Location Unknown

Special Thanks to...(names only by codenames)

Trippy "E-Zero" Switch (cousin/nephew) (Beta Reader)

Myasaki (friend) (for drawing my OCs) - CREDIT ALL ARTWORK

NightWing ShadowRocker (friend) (for helping out… a little)

Sly "Sparky" Caper (nephew) (Beta Reader)

JuJu "Jewel" Luminator (niece) (giving me ideas)

The Tiny Titan (nephew) (for swordplay)

Green Grape (niece) (creativity)

Queen Eliza aka "She Who Must Be Obeyed" (mom) (Beta Reader)

...and to readers like you...Thank You.


	2. Prologue: Mission Start

**ATTENTION: REVISED**

Prologue: Mission Start

...

**PAST**

"_So, this is it."_

"_You're telling me that this village is where we'll learn some __Ninja Jūhakkei__?"_

"_That's what we've all heard from Katrina-san."_

"_What is the village ninja clan called again?"_

"_There are two of them: the Mugen-Tenshin clan and the Mugen-Hajimon Clan."_

"_Well then, let's go."_

**PRESENT**

Japan...

In the mountains, a single person looked through the bright morning light. Down the mountain flew a large falcon. As he looked at the bird's flight, he saw the hidden village. From the ledge, he jumped and landed perfectly, as he made his way towards his destination...

**FLASHBACK BEGINS**

_"JT, go to the Dead or Alive Dimension Realm and recruit some new team members for ES Ski (sky). Team Castel has already been sent. Don't worry; Switch will lead the team while you're there. Just don't take too long. Meet Team Castel at the village of the Mugen-Tenshin ninja clan. The slider will take you there." said Katrina Selena, JT's boss/agent._

_"Darn it! Why me?! Why am I always the one doin' the solo missions on my team?!" complained JT._

_"Because you're best suited for them. And it's NOT solo. I thought I said that Team Castel will be there, didn't I?" Katrina snapped._

_"Oh..." said JT._

_"Just don't dawdle, all right? Be careful of the Super-Human Development jerks from Germany. Go to Mugen Tenshin village and meet the Three Elder Masters. They have a care package for you there...don't worry, they're friends of mine." Katrina said after seeing the look on JT's face. "Just go. I hope you wished your team the best."_

_"I did." said JT, "Don't worry. Me and Team Castel will get it done, just like in Tekken."_

_"Oh yeah, JT..." Katrina said as he walked away._

_"Nani?" asked JT._

_"Don't be surprised if you look familiar to some people. You've been in the DOA Dimension Realm before."_

_"Part of my past on the team which I can't remember, right?" asked JT._

_Katrina nodded, "Yep..."_

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"Good grief..." said JT as he walked to the sector of the village, where the Mugen Tenshin clan resides.

"Halt!" said one of the guards as JT neared. "What is your business, gaijin?"

"Well hi. I'm here to see the Three Elder Masters and... borrow a clean pair of socks." JT responded.

"Is that right? What is your name gaijin?" the first guard asked.

"Jeimuzu Ace NightSonic. But I go by JT." he responded.

"We meant your real name. Let us see some ID." snarled the second guard.

"_Oooooookkkkkkkkk_." JT said as he flashed his ID.

The guards looked at it, then their eyes widen in shock.

"What's wrong?" asked JT, his head tilting to the side.

"You can't be!" cried the first guard, "Are you really _him_?!"

JT scowled, "Yeah, wh- SON OF A BITCH!"

He managed to dodge the swipes of the katanas from the guards.

"Wait a sec! What're you doin'?!" shouted JT.

"Don't ask, SHI-NE!" roared the guards as they attacked.

Scowling, JT parried with his left gauntlet and countered with a devastating jumping spin kick, knocking them out cold.

"What in the seven blue hells was that all that about?" JT wondered as he calmly walked past them.

"There he is!" someone shouted.

JT turned around as he saw more guards running toward him.

"SHIT!" he snarled as he broke into a run.

_Meanwhile..._

The current leader of the Mugen Tenshin, Genra, was sitting down, meditating until an aide ran to him.

"Lord Genra-sama, there's an intruder in the village!"

"Later..." he mumbled.

"But Master, it's him! He's back!"

Concerned, Genra turned around, "Who?"

"It's...the Crimson Ranger Rider..."

Genra looked surprised at this, and then smirked, "Well well well..."

To be continued...

...

About the OCs (Pre):

Katrina: "Hey JT."

JT: "What is it Katrina?"

Katrina: "I bet the readers want to know if you're human."

JT: "Half Human. The other half is an unknown spirit demon... You know that of course."

Katrina: "Yep. Also, what equip items did you start out with when you took missions as part of the ES Ski Ops?"

JT: "You yourself know the answer to that, _again_. The answer's after the preview..."

...

Chapter 1: The Three Elder Masters _**PREVIEW START**_

"This is madness..." JT moaned as an army of ninjas surrounded him, "Where the hell is Team Castel?!"

"They can't help you now..." said a voice.

JT turned around to see a gap forming in the group. A man stood to the center of it.

"Who the hell are you?" asked JT.

"I am Genra. I'm the leader of the Mugen-Tenshin Shinobi." he said, "But of course you should know me. We both know each other."

"I don't remember who I was before..." JT snapped, "I don't have my lost memories, yet..."

"I see. Then it'll be easy crushing you." Genra smirked as he snapped his fingers "Kill him."

His army charged as JT grinned, "You have to catch me first. _Ninja Art_: **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**!"

JT separated into ten and went in different directions.

"Get him you fools!" Genra snarled.

"Hai!" they said as they dispersed in different directions.

"You just fell for the oldest trick in the book..."

Genra quickly turned around just to be blasted into a tree by a Mist Palm Thrust, courtesy of the _REAL_ JT.

"And you call yourself a ninja- ...woah!" he jumped as several kunais flew towards him. He dodged them with ease.

"And you taunt too much." Genra sneered as he went into an Advanced Mugen Tenshin Hajinmon Ninjutsu stance.

"True enough..." replied JT as he activated his Demonic Eyes...

Chapter 1: The Three Elder Masters _**PREVIEW END**_

...

About the OCs (Post):

JT: "The items I started out with are the Demonic Eyes, the Devil Bringer, and the Oni Gauntlet. You're the one who gave me them. And the others."

Katrina: "I know."

JT: "How did you get them anyway?"

Katrina: "A girl like me has her ways."

JT: .sweatdrop.

...

Japanese Translations:

_Nani_ - what?

_Gaijin _- foreigner/outsider

_Shi-ne _- die

_Sama - _lord/master/honorific

_Hai _- yes

_Shinobi_ - ninja

_Jutsu _- technique

_Kunai _- throwing knives/tools

_Oni_ - demon

...

Author Notes:

Took 45 minutes to type this. Might be a personal record for me. XD


	3. Chapter 1: The Three Elder Masters

**ATTENTION: REVISED**

Greetings:

There's to enjoy, Chapter 1 of this DOA Fanfic...

…

Review Reponses:

From Gleeful Melancholy:

Hi, it's nice to see new stories in DOA. But why so many OC's? It could get complicated for your readers later; unless you slow down to explain what's going on. I'm assuming you will go into detail on your main character later, but also be careful not to make your character a Gary Stu.

From Author:

Gleeful Melacholy, the story may look like it's depends on the OC JT, but it won't. Look out for later chapters. You'll understand soon enough. The OCs won't be "godly", as my nephew puts it.

…

Last Time:

Katrina: JT, go to the Dead or Alive Dimension Realm and recruit some new team members for ES Ski.

--

Katrina: Don't be surprised if you look familiar to some people. You've been in DOA Dimension Realm before.

--

Guard 1: Halt!

--

Guard 2: Let us see some ID.

--

JT: _Oooooookkkkkkkkk._

--

Guard 1: You can't be! Are you really him?!

--

JT: Yeah, wh- **SON OF A BITCH!**

--

JT: Wait a sec! What're you doin'?!

--

Guards: Don't ask, **SHI-NE!**

--

JT delivers a jumping spin kick, KOing them.

--

JT: What was all that about?

--

Aide: Lord Genra-sama, there's an intruder in the village!

--

Aide: It's...the Crimson Ranger Rider...

--

Genra: Well well well...

…

_Chapter 1:_ _**The Three Elder Masters**_

**PAST**

"_Welcome to Mugen-Tenshin Village. I am the 17__th__ master, Shiden, and these are the elder masters of the village; Lady Shadana, Lady Angelili, and Lord Takasho. It's good to see you again Katrina-san."_

"_Thank you Shiden-sama. As promised, I've bought you all new students to train. They would like to be trained in the way of the shinobi."_

"_We're honored to meet you. My name's James Moore-Lugo, leader of Team 1 of the ES Ski Ops."_

"_I am Castel Irwin-Zenshima, leader of Team 2 of the ES Ski Ops."_

"_And I'm Victoria Serpentine Moore-Lugo, leader of Team 3 of the ES Ski Ops. We all look forward to your teachings."_

"_Excellent."_

**PRESENT**

The village of the Mugen-Tenshin Clan and the Mugen-Hajimon was sometimes usually peaceful. So peaceful even some cute little animals like squirrels, rabbits, and baby birds come down to play with the children of the village.

However, in the center, where the ninja resides, it sometimes wasn't peaceful with all the training that's going on there.

This time through, it's **NOT** peaceful as an intruder sped off to who knows where. And that "intruder" happens to be JT.

"This is boring..." muttered JT, as he made a hard left in an alleyway, hoping to shake off his pursuers.

But no such luck, as he hit a dead end.

"This can't be good." groaned JT as his pursuers caught up with him.

"All right kid, that's far enough." said the leader of the group, "Surrender!"

"Like hell mate," snarled JT, "**SACRED LIGHT!**"

Angel feathers flew around as a bright light shined in the alley.

"What the?!" shouted the leader, "I can't see!"

As the attack ended, his assistant cried, "He gone!"

"Search the area!" the leader shouted as they streaked to different directions.

"Shocker," said a voice in the alleyway.

JT appeared out of nowhere and said, "Glad I had that and the invisibility ability."

He then pulls out a map he snatched from a pocket of one of his pursuers and looked at it.

"There..."

_Meanwhile..._

A man made his way quickly through the halls of his home as two women tried to keep up.

"Are you absolutely sure he's here?" the man said.

"Hai, Shiden-sama." said one of the women, who was the maid of the other woman following.

"What will you do Shiden?" asked the other woman.

"What else my dear Ayame," he said, scowling, "...help him. And I trust that you will do the same?"

"Of course dear. But remember what Katrina-chan said before?" Ayame said, "He doesn't have his memories, just like-"

"I know, but we still need to ask that favor of him." Shiden said.

"What shall I do Lord Shiden-sama and Lady Ayame-dono?" asked the maid.

"Make sure he gets to the elder's place, Kayoko-chan." ordered Ayame.

"Hai, ma-am!" she replied as she disappeared.

"I suppose we better wait there..." sighed Shiden as Ayame nodded.

_Back with JT..._

"Not _AGAIN_!" he wailed as he ran to the training field.

"We got him!" shouted the leader, "Surround him!"

"_A trap!_" JT thought as another team cut off his path.

"This is madness..." JT moaned as an army of ninjas surrounded him, "Where the hell is Team Castel?!"

"They can't help you now..." said a voice.

JT turned around to see a gap forming in the group. A man stood to the center of it.

"Who in the blue hell, are you?" asked JT.

"I am Genra. I'm the leader of the Mugen-Tenshin Shinobi." he said, "But of course you should know me. We both know each other."

"I don't remember who I was before..." JT snapped, "I don't have my lost memories, yet..."

"I see. Then it'll be easy crushing you." Genra smirked as he snapped his fingers "Kill him."

His army charged as JT grinned, "You'll have to catch me first. _Ninja Art_: **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**"

JT separated into ten and went in different directions.

"Get him you fools!" Genra snarled.

"Hai!" they said as they dispersed in different directions.

"You just fell for the oldest trick in the book..."

Genra quickly turned around just to be blasted into a tree by a Mist Palm Thrust, courtesy of the _**REAL**_ JT.

"And you call yourself a ninja- whoa!" he jumped as several kunais flew towards him.

"And you taunt too much." Genra sneered as he went into an Advanced Mugen Tenshin Hajinmon Ninjutsu stance.

"True enough..." replied JT as he activated his Demonic Eyes...

_Meanwhile..._

A figure perched herself on a tree as he watched JT and Genra circled each other.

She smirked as she whispered, "Well haven't you grown, Jeimuzu-_chan_."

Her hair flew through the breeze as she looked on, her lavender-colored hair shining through the morning sun as she looked on...

_Back to the fight..._

"Well come on Jeimuzu," taunted Genra, "Show me what you got. Show me the _new_ you!"

"Fine!" said JT, "Let's rock! _Fire Style:_ **FIREBALL JUTSU!!**"

A wave of flame shot out from JT's hand like a flamethrower, towards Genra, who smirked.

"Useless..." he said as he waved his hands in a 180 degree arc, canceling out the attack.

"Oh great..." moaned JT, "Oh well, _**NINJA AIR ATTACK!!**_"

He flew at Genra and circled him.

"And what is this?" Genra asked lightly.

JT replied, "A made-up-on-the-spot-attack." He managed to get in a few blows, but...

"Boring..." Genra said as he grabs JT's foot.

"Let go!" JT snarled. "Okay." Genra grinned as he threw him at a tree, breaking it.

"Ow." said JT as he held his back.

Genra grinned, "Give up?"

"Nope. _Ninja Art:_ **Healing Jutsu!**" JT's eyes glow green he made the tiger sign. His body is also semi-surrounded by a green mist as he started to heal himself.

"Oh. You're using chakra. That's new." Genra said with interest. "That fire is also made out of chakra, am I correct?"

"Yeah." replied JT, "But, no more screwing around!"

"Come on then." Genra challenged.

"Eke!" shouted JT as he charged at Genra.

Genra sighed as he grabbed JT's incoming fist, "When will you lea- wha?!"

JT grabbed Genra's arm that held his hand and kicked him where it hurts the most. Genra howled as he doubled over in pain.

"Looks like you taunt too much yourself." said JT, "You may think that's a dirty trick, but all is fair in love and war."

JT then went over to him and picked him by the throat.

"This is- huh?" JT looked over to the tree, where he saw something flashing, but Genra took full advantage of the distraction.

"Fool." he said as he impaled JT in the head with a hidden kunai. "Got y- NANI?!"

The now dead form of JT turned into a log.

"A Substitution Jutsu!" snarled Genra, "Damn it!"

He then looked around and muttered, "Oh well… He was holding back anyway for some reason. Why?"

"I was just wondering the same thing. I noticed that he wasn't taking the fight seriously."

Genra looked over his shoulder at the figure walking towards him and said, "So you were watching all along, Ayane..."

_Meanwhile..._

"Where are you takin' me?" called JT as he followed the ninja scout through the trees.

**FLASHBACK BEGIN**

_JT walked over to Genra and picked him up by the throat._

_"This is- huh?" JT looked over to the trees to where he saw something flashing. He zoomed in with his Demonic Eyes and saw a ninja scout flashing her headband, saying, "Here. Over here. Follow me."_

_JT scowled and used the Substitution Jutsu just as Genra stabbed him with his hidden kunai. _

_JT managed to reappear next to the ninja scout, who then gestured him to follow her..._

**FLASHBACK END**

"This is it." she said as JT landed next to her.

"A house? In the middle of the woods? Just who are you lady-san?" asked JT.

"You've really forgotten. My name's Kayoko, leader of Hajin Squad One." she said, taking off her ninja mask.

JT smiled, "You're just too cute to be a leader."

Kayoko walked up to the house, blushing furiously, and turned to JT, "Well, come on in."

JT went over to her and pushed the door open. They both then took off their footwear and went into the living room.

JT opened the door in the living room while Kayoko bowed and said "Lord Takasho-sama, Lady Angelili-sama, Lady Shadana-sama, Lord Shiden-sama, and Lady Ayame-dono, Jeimuzu is here."

JT looked around the people in the room and bowed too.

"Oh. You're grown quite a lot Jeimuzu." said Shiden with interest.

"How old are you now?" asked Ayame.

"...fifteen ma'am." said JT.

"No need to be formal Jei-kun." said Ayame, waving her hand.

"And she calls me Vi-chan..." said a voice from the corner.

"Victoria Silverwind!" said JT, turning around.

The ES Ski Ops' resident computer genius came out and jumped on JT's back.

"What took you so long?!" wailed Victoria Silverwind, shaking him.

"Sorry, hit some turbulence..." JT joked. Then he turned around. "You're the elder masters of this village?" he questioned, "You don't look like them."

"We get that a lot..." said Lord Takasho, who sits in the middle.

The three elder masters were middle-aged looking shinobi who has an authority higher than Genra, despite being the leader of the clan.

"You both said the same thing then you first met us." said Lady Angelili, who sits on Takasho's right side.

Silverwind sighed and said, "Don't you remember that I'm the same as Jei-chan?"

"Of course we do." said Lady Shadana, waving her hand.

"Okay everyone," scowled JT, who just lifted Silverwind off him, "This is all highly amusing about the past and all, but where's Team Castel?"

"They just left thirty minutes ago." grunted Shiden.

"And I decided to stay to wait for you." Silverwind piped up.

"Ah hell. Genra was the one who slowed me down." grumbled JT as a loud **BANG** came from outside the door.

"Speaking of whom..." moaned Silverwind as Ayame and Kayoko peeked out the door.

"It's Genra all right." Kayoko confirmed.

"What do we do?!" said Ayame, "If he finds out we helping-"

"He won't be able to do nothing, _for now..._" said Angelili, gritting her teeth at the last part.

"We don't have much time." said Takasho. "Listen well Jeimuzu and Victoria. We won't be able to help you anymore once you cross the borders of the village." he said quickly, "Team Castel has already been told this. We were told in give you these."

Kayoko and Ayame both gave them a bag that's a cross between a duffle bag and a backpack, and they're huge. Another loud **BANG** sounded outside.

"Why is Genra trying to get rid of us?" asked Silverwind.

"Yeah, what did we ever do to him?" snarled JT.

"We don't know why he's trying to kill you all. Only he himself knows." said Shanada. "But I'm sure you will find the answer soon enough during your adventure."

"Don't worry." Angelili grinned, "You can trust us."

JT nodded while Silverwind turned to Ayame and Shiden, "And you guys too?"

Kayoko answered that one, "You can trust all of us in this room."

Takasho beckoned to them, "Now hurry, in here..."

He opened a trapdoor that's in the back of the room.

"This will lead you straight to the outskirts of Tokyo." he said.

"Once you guys understand what's happening, you'll know what to do." Shiden said.

"Got it." they said as they jumped down, "See ya!"

Tears started to fall down Ayame's face as she said, "Please be careful. And protect Kasumi..."

…

About the OCs (Pre):

Katrina- Nationalities please.

JT- Me, African-American.

Silverwind- And I'm Asian-American, Caucasian and Japanese technically.

JT- Cool.

Silverwind- Hey JT, what worlds did you go to before you came the DOA?

JT- Well-

Katrina- Answer after the preview!

…

Chapter 2: Pilot DOA _**PREVIEW START**_

"Finally, we're here!" sighed Silverwind as she sat on the ground.

"Tokyo…" said JT, nodding.

They managed to cross the border to Tokyo.

"Hopefully, Team Castel will be here." Silverwind grumbled as she stood up.

"I'm so going to kick their asses for not waiting back there." JT snapped as he stomped the ground.

"Oi, what's that?" asked Silverwind as she noticed something shining in the sky.

There were a couple dozen of them in the sky. Two of them, however, were heading in the duo's direction.

"Whoa!" shouted JT as the object nearly impaled him, "A shuriken?! Don't tell me-"

"Wait a minute!" cried Silverwind, "These are different from the others."

The shurikens glowed as a sphere formed in the center of it. In them it said, "YOU ARE INVITED: DOA"

"The Dead or Alive World Championship Tournament." gasped Silverwind. "How did they...?"

"Well," said JT, grinning, "This'll be just like Tekken. Interesting."

"Too bad you won't be joining through." said a voice from nowhere.

A kunai flew out of nowhere toward Silverwind's throat.

"Eep!" she cried as she deflected it with the cyber strings from her fingertips.

"Who there?!" shouted JT as he jumped and threw a barrage of energy kunais at the place where the enemy kunai came from.

The figure jumped from the bushes where the kunais nearly blasted her.

"Who in the... purple hell is she?" asked JT.

"Judging from her appearance, she's one of the top kunochi Kayoko-chan told me about." frowned Silverwind.

The purple-haired kunochi laughed before revealing herself, "My name is Ayane. Nice to meet you, again..."

Chapter 2: Pilot DOA _**PREVIEW END**_

…

About the OCs (Post):

JT: "Let's see. In order: InuYasha, Tekken, Tales of Symphonia, and Kiddy Grade."

Katrina: "That's not all of them."

JT: "I know. The others were just a trial. They don't count."

Silverwind .sweatdrop.

Katrina: "Whatever."

…

Terms:

godly - overpowered

Hi-Ougi- hidden techniques

eke- go

hai- yes

san- mr./ms./mrs.

oi- hey

…

Author Notes:

Personality, I just rushed through this chapter.

And I also heard rumors about Team Ninja disbanding. Is this true?


	4. Chapter 2: Escape to the City

**Greetings:**

Greetings! I'm back! I swear, 11th grade is a nightmare. But I finally got this chapter done. If lucky, I estimate that I'll get this story done in like a year. Maybe 20 to 30 chapters. Anyways, enjoy!

Enjoy!

*********************************************************************************

**Review Reponses:**

From jimmygraywoods:

Wow it´s a good story!

Please keep writting.

Sorry for the english errors!

From Author:

Thanks jimmygraywoods!

From Ian Sarver:

Tis too true. The prez of Tecmo was supposed to pay Itagaki some royalties and unpaid bonuses for games that he developed

and he was told that he wasn't getting paid so he quit the company and sued him. At least that is what I remember reading. You

story is great by the way. You are a great writer and very imaginative.

From Author:

Thanks a bunch Ian!

*********************************************************************************

**Last Time:**

"All right kid, that's far enough." said the leader of the group, "Surrender!"

"Like hell mate," snarled JT, "Hi-Ougi Mystic Arte: SACRED LIGHT!"

"What the?!" shouted the leader, "I can't see!"

As the attack ended, his assistant cried, "He gone!"

...

"There..." pointed JT...

"Are you absolutely sure he's here?" the man said.

"Hai, Shiden-sama." said one of the women, who was the maid of the other woman following.

...

"Make sure he gets to the elder's place, Kayoko-chan." ordered Ayame.

"Hai, ma-am!" she replied as she disappeared.

...

"Who the hell are you?" asked JT.

"I am Genra. I'm the leader of the Mugen-Tenshin Shinobi." he said, "But of course you should know me. We both know each other."

I don't remember who I was before..." JT snapped, "I don't have my lost memories, yet..."

...

A figure perched herself on a tree as he watched JT and Genra circled each other.

She smirked as she whispered, "Well haven't you grown, Jeimuzu-chan."

Her hair flew through the breeze as she looked on, her lavender-colored hair shining through the morning sun as she looked on...

...

"Let go!" JT snarled. "Okay." Genra grinned as he threw him at a tree, breaking it.

...

"This is- huh?" JT looked over to the tree, where he saw something flashing, but Genra took full advantage of the distraction.

"Fool." he said as he impaled JT in the head with a hidden kunai. "Got y- NANI?!"

The now dead form of JT turned into a log.

...

Genra looked over his shoulder at the figure walking towards him and said, "So you were watching all along, Ayane..."

...

"You've really forgotten. My name's Kayoko, leader of Hajin Squad One." she said, taking off her ninja mask.

JT smiled, "You're just too cute to be a leader."

...

"What took you so long?!" wailed Victoria Silverwind, shaking him.

"Sorry, hit some turbulence..." JT joked.

...

"Why is Genra trying to get rid of us?" asked Silverwind.

"Yeah, what did we ever do to him?" snarled JT.

"We don't know why he's trying to kill you all. Only he himself knows." said Shanada. "But I'm sure you will find the answer soon enough during your adventure."

...

Tears started to fall down Ayame's face as she said, "Please be careful. And protect Kasumi..."

*********************************************************************************

_**Chapter 2: Escape to the City**_

**PAST**

"OW! Cut it out!" whined the little girl as several pebbles hit her.

"Well, if you want us to stop," said one of the boys who tormented the girl, "Spin around in a circle five times."

"No." she wailed, "I don't wanna-!"

"Suit yourself then." said another one of the boys as he was about to chuck another pebble at the girl.

Then...

"OWWWWW!" shouted the boy as an object hit his hand, forcing him to drop the pebble.

"Who did that?" shouted the first boy.

"Don't you fools have something better to do?" asked a voice from above.

The boys looked up and gasped. "It them." the second one said as he looked up at a younger JT and Silverwind.

"I thought you boys promised us to stop messing with Ayane-chan." said a pissed-off Silverwind.

"Well, we..." started the first boy.

"No excuses!" snarled JT as he took out his Duel Disk, "You fools already been warned!" he said as he summoned out Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

The dragon appeared and roared at the little brats, who ran away, scared.

"Keh." said JT as he returned Red-Eyes.

"Are you alright, Ayane-chan?" asked Silverwind.

"Hai." she said, "Arigato."

"Hey," JT grinned, "That's what friends are for."

**PRESENT**

"Where are they?!" roared Genra.

"Why don't you go look yourself?!" snarled Ayame.

"'Cause we're not gonna tell you!" said Kayoko as she blew a raspberry at him.

"Why you-" Genra started on Kayoko, but Ayame stood between them.

"Genra..." said Takasho, "Why are you trying to kill the ES Ski Ops?"

"..." Genra was silent.

"Not going to tell us eh." Angelili scowled, "Why?"

"What would you do if I told you the reason?" he countered.

"We're askin' the questions as-" started Kayoko but Ayame covered her mouth with her hand, saying, "Careful!"

"Well?!" snarled Shanada.

"FINE!" shouted Genra. "Since it'll be meaningless since Ayane is about to take care of your fools right now..."

_Currently still underground..._

"Are we nearly at the exit yet?" asked JT, holding his nose.

"Almost..." muttered Silverwind, "We're nearly there."

"...What're you're thoughts on this?" said JT.

"well," started Silverwind, "When I arrived at the village, I encountered the same treatment you did. I managed to avoid detection after those damn guards made an uproar about my identity. Fortunately I ran into a disguised Kayoko. And the rest I bet you can figure out."

"Looks like you had it easy." JT joked.

"Always~" giggled Silverwind.

A few minutes later they managed to reach the exit in the form of a ladder.

"Up there." said JT as Silverwind put some jeans on under her skirt. "Ladies first?"

"Figures..." yawned Silverwind.

Back at the elder's house...

"You're crazy...!" started Kayoko, "You would waste the village resources on something as stupid as that?!"

"You're wasting your time." agreed Takasho.

"After what happened a month ago, you..." Ayame was shaking with rage.

Shiden was livid, "Instead of hunting them down, AT LEAST TRY TO LOOK FOR THAT BASTARD RAIDOU!"

"That fool will be for afters." grinned Genra, "What's wrong? You're not going to stop me, elders?"

"No..." grinned Angelili, "We're not going to waste our time stopping you, because those are our old students, the ES Ski Ops. There's nothing they can't do."

_Meanwhile..._

"Finally, we're here!" sighed Silverwind as she sat on the ground.

"Tokyo…" said JT, nodding.

They managed to cross the border to Tokyo.

"Hopefully, Team Castel will be here." Silverwind grumbled as she stood up.

"I'm so going to kick their asses for not waiting back there." JT snapped as he stomped the ground.

"Oi, what's that?" asked Silverwind as she noticed something shining in the sky.

There were a couple dozen of them in the sky. Two of them, however, were heading in the duo's direction.

"Whoa!" shouted JT as the object nearly impaled him, "Shurikens?! Don't tell me-"

"Wait a minute!" cried Silverwind, "These are different from the others."

The shurikens glowed as a sphere formed in the center of it. In them it said, "YOU ARE INVITED: DOA"

"The Dead or Alive World Championship Tournament." gasped Silverwind. "How did they...?"

"Well," said JT, grinning, "This'll be just like Tekken. Interesting."

"Too bad you won't be joining through." said a voice from nowhere.

A kunai flew out of nowhere toward Silverwind's throat.

"Eep!" she cried as she deflected it with the cyber strings from her fingertips.

"Who there?!" shouted JT as he jumped and threw a barrage of energy kunais at the place where the enemy kunai came from.

The figure jumped from the bushes where the kunais nearly blasted her.

"Who in the... purple hell is she?" asked JT.

"Judging from her appearance, she's one of the top kunochi Kayoko-chan told me about." frowned Silverwind.

The purple-haired kunochi laughed before revealing herself, "My name is Ayane. Nice to meet you, again..."

_Meanwhile..._

Several streaks in the form of green, blue, yellow, pink, violet, red, and orange flashed around town to the border of Tokyo.

_Back to Team 1..._

"Ayane..." Silverwind eyes widened.

"The top kunochi of Tenjin Squad One. Kayoko's equal, right?" JT sighed out in frustration.

"Yep." muttered Silverwind.

"What'ya want from us?" asked JT.

"What do I want from you? Keh!" she sneered as she licked the edge of her kunai, "How about, death!"

She pounced, forcing JT on the defensive.

"Get off!" he snarled, kicking her square in the stomach. She flew back, landing as she held her stomach.

"Ok, then." Ayane pounced again, attacking JT and Silverwind at the same time.

"Sync up!" Silverwind suggested.

"How?!" snapped JT as he grabbed Ayane's incoming fist.

"You go this way-" began Silverwind as she kicked the purple-haired kunochi in the mid-section.

"And I'll go that way?" finished JT as he dodged a roundhouse kick.

"Yeah!" "Ok!"

They both punched at Ayane the same time but she ducked, grabbed their heads, and smashed them together. Both dizzy, they were unable to defend themselves as Ayane lashed out with her katana, sending them flying.

"Woah!" cried Silverwind.

"Ow..." groaned JT.

They both managed to land on their feet.

"Evil Soul Calibur!" called out JT.

"Laptop Gun!" called out Silverwind.

"New toys? No matter." Ayane smirked as she drew her Katana.

Silverwind snarled as she unleashed a torrent of bullets at Ayane, who barely managed to block them all. After she blocked the last bullet, JT propelled himself off Silverwind's shoulder.

"KENATSU!" JT shouted as he fired a blast of crushing air pressure toward the purple-haired kunochi, breaking her sword as she flew backwards, landing flat on her back.

"That was my favorite sword!" Ayane snarled as she got up. "You'll pay!"

"But I don't have eleven thousand yen." countered JT.

"Ouch..." giggled Silverwind.

"Teme~" snarled Ayane as she made the two finger sign of the shinobi.

She then chanted, "Zen! Rin! Geki! Tachi! Kaji! Mizu! Tetsu! Moku! Setsu!"

"Uh-oh..." moaned Silverwind as she realized what Ayane was about to do, "Jeimuzu~"

"Time to go." said JT.

"Aye sir~" moaned Silverwind.

They then yelled as they turned around and started running like hell just as Ayane fired her Ninpou Fireball at them.

"Good grief, it's huge!" wailed Silverwind, "It's gonna kill us if we don't do something!"

"Jump!" shouted JT.

They backflipped over it, but Ayane was waiting for them in the air.

But as always, JT was one step ahead of his opponent, for the jewel on his Oni Gauntlet read, "HOLY JUDGMENT, III, II, I, 0."

"HOLY JUDGMENT!" JT called out as several beams of light stuck around them in the air, one of them striking Ayane, sending her to the ground.

"Nice one," shouted Silverwind, "Now let's get the hell outta here!"

"Agreed." nodded JT as they landed and started running.

"You won't get away that easily," Ayane sneered as she got up.

"We'll see about that," a male voice said behind her.

Before Ayane had time to react, she was stucked in the back of her neck, making her blackout...

_To JT-tachi, about 1 mile later..._

"I think we lost her." panted Silverwind.

"Just WHAT the hell's is her problem?!" snarled JT.

"Who knows." said a female voice behind them.

JT and Silverwind both turned around and said, "Kaiser-chan!"

Kaiser smiled at them, "You two all right?"

Silverwind nodded, "Yep."

JT grumbled, "Never been better."

"Well that's news to us."

Both JT and Silverwind turned around.

"Castel! Gwendi! Sachi! Shinryu! Ryusuke! Kemaru!"

*********************************************************************************

**About the OCs (Pre):**

Silverwind- "That huge blast was something."

JT- "Ya think?"

Katrina- "What should we call it?"

Castel- "The Ball of Death?"

Sachi- "Mmm, nope."

Gwendi- "Ayane-chan fired it remember?"

Kemaru- "Let's decide after the preview!"

*********************************************************************************

**Preview**

"These towers are FREAKIN' HUGE!!!" JT howled.

"Just how do we get up there?" wondered Silverwind out loud.

"Definitely not the front door." said Shinryu.

"How it go?" asked Ryusuke.

"We're late by one minute." Shinryu moaned, "They won't let us in."

"I guess they're still like that huh?" grumbled Gwendi.

"How about we go up the tower? The meeting's on the roof." suggested Shinryu.

"And get tore the hell up by those robot guards circling the skyscrapers?" said Kaiser, "No way."

"In a way, we have no choice." grumbled Castel.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" said JT, "LET'S GO!"

They ran to the side of the first tower and ran up. One-fourth up there, they were surrounded by guard robots.

"AQUA LASER!" cried Silverwind.

"ANGEL RING!" shouted Sachi.

"GRAND CROSS!" yelled Kaiser.

Several robots dropped like flies as the alarms went off.

*********************************************************************************

**About the OCs (Post):**

Kaiser- "How about the Ninpou Fireball of Doom..."

Silverwind- "Or the Destructive Wave Orb..."

Katrina- "The latter definitely."

JT and the rest- "Agreed."

*********************************************************************************

**Terms:**

Kenatsu- Sword Pressure

Zen! Rin! Geki! Tachi! Kaji! Mizu! Tetsu! Moku! Setsu!- No idea. Just saw it in a fanfiction once...

Teme- bastard/asshole

Ninpou- Ninja Art

Tachi- everyone

*********************************************************************************

**Author Notes:**

This was kinda short. Maybe I'll do the rest like this. LOL.


End file.
